The Transfer student
by thehpwitch
Summary: When Lily Luna is in her fifth year, Annora Finch transfers to Hogwarts. They soon become friends, or maybe something more? The next Generation, Harry Potter.


The Transfer student

**This is my first fan fiction ever, enjoy! Please review and feel free to criticize. This story is a one-shot and is about Lily Luna Potter and my O.C. Annora Finch. **

**Disclaimer: the Harry Potter series belongs to J.K. Rowling I do not own anything you recognize. **

Lily was bored watching the sorting ceremony since none of her cousins would be starting Hogwarts this year. She and a couple other Hufflepuffs chatted about Astronomy and waited until they could all finally go to bed.

"This year we have a new student, please welcome Annora Finch. She transferred here from a different wizarding school in Canada" announced Headmistress McGonagall and whispers filled the great hall.

"Wow" said Lily. "Has there ever been a transfer at Hogwarts? She's gotta be at least a fourth year!" Lily's eyes were wide with excitement.

"Gryffindor!" Yelled the sorting hat and the girl walked towards the Gryffindor table, clearly embarrassed to be singled out like that.

***TTS***

It was just a day before the winter holiday and Lily was happy to return home for Christmas. As she walked down the hall she thought she heard someone crying in one of the bathrooms. Lily walked inside wondering if it was moaning myrtle, still whining about how the younger children teased her.

"Hello, are you okay?" Lily called out.

"I'm okay", someone sobbed quietly.

It took Lily a few seconds to realize it was Annora.

"Was that her name?" thought Lily.

She decided not leave until she made the girl feel better, or at least found out what happened.

"What's wrong?" asked Lily softly hoping Annora would answer truthfully.

Annora wiped her nose with the tissue Lily gave her and began to speak.

"I received a letter from my mum saying it's not a good time to come home since my mum and dad are fighting and my brother would be coming home from university." Lily looked confused.

"What wrong with your brother being there?" lily wondered out loud.

"Um, well they're muggles and they aren't used to me being a witch. My brother especially" Annora elaborated.

Lily completely ignored the fact that she had met the girl just a few moments ago and invited her home for the winter Break. Annora blinked in surprise but agreed, and soon both girls were laughing when Lily asked

"What's a university?"

***TTS***

Annora and Lily chatted non-stop on the Hogwarts express until Albus came in their compartment.

"Hey! What's up?" Al smiled at Annora.

"This is Annora; I invited her home for the Holidays. Do you think Mum and Dad would mind?" Lily asked curiously.

"I'm sure they'll welcome you with open arms" Al laughed and introduced himself.

He began to ask Annora about her old school, Blishwick Wizarding academy and quidditch teams. Soon enough he was making Annora laugh and they hardly paid any attention to Lily, who looked fairly annoyed.

"Do you guys want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" Lily was sure Al knew she could not go since she had to finish her potions paper.

"I told you Al, I can't go" mumbled lily

Albus looked nearly happy, it was clear to her that he wanted a date with Annora. She accepted and Al left to get food and use the washrooms.

"Do you really like my brother?" Lily asked, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice.

"Is something wrong? I'm just hoping to make some friends. I don't like him, promise" Annora smiled and reached for the other girls hand.

Lily returned the smile and held Annora's hand tightly. They began to kiss, slowly at first but by the time Al came in they were seriously snogging.

When Al opened the compartment door he looked stunned. He cursed and slammed it shut. This made lily want to cry, Al hardly ever got mad at her.

"Was she gay?" Lily thought to herself. Lily held Annora's hand and tried not to think.

"What's it like being harry Potters daughter?" Annora suddenly asked.

Lily was momentarily taken of guard, but this was not the first time she was asked.

"It's okay; I get my picture printed in the paper and stuff. It's embarrassing. Plus everyone expected me to be a Gryffindor" Lily ranted.

"What's it like being a muggle-born?" Lily asked curiously before Annora had a chance to say anything.

"Sometimes I hate it, sometimes it's okay" Annora signed.

"My parents don't understand me, they like muggle things like television and stuff. Plus I'm gay, and they're not too supportive of that either. They try, and on the upside, I'm good at muggle studies" Annora finished and looked at Lily to see the girl's reaction.

When lily said nothing Annora asked "Are going to introduce me as your friend and let Al tell your parents what happened?" Annora was nervous to meet the potters but triad not to show it.

"He won't" lily said, clearly not believing it.

"What will your parents say if he does? Will you deny it?" Annora's tone said that is not what she wanted.

Lily stubbornly said "I'm not afraid of them; I would have no problem telling them I like you" and glared.

"I don't care about that, I just hope you and Al are okay" Said Annora remembering Al slamming the door.

"It'll be fine, trust me. We're pretty close, so if he's a jerk about this I can't trust anyone" replied Lily.

"Whatever you say. Am I just a friend, Lily?"

"No. It Depends. You want to go out after the break?" Lily surprised herself. She was never the person to ask someone out, although this was the first time ever she like anyone like _that._

"sure" Annora said Happily, knowing Lily was is not the type of person to be ashamed of anyone. She would tell her parents about Annora right away.

***TTS***

The Potters met Lily, Annora, and Albus at platform 93/4 and they went home to 12 Grammauld place for dinner. On Christmas they would all go to the burrow to join the Weasleys and other family friends to celebrate. Everyone was Friendly towards Annora, thought Harry and Ginny were stunned to find out about Lily and Annora's upcoming date. Albus ignored the girls at first, but by the end of the day he felt sorry and invited them to play Wizard chess and look at quidditch posters with Teddy.

**Thanks for reading! Sorry if I made any grammar/spelling mistakes. **


End file.
